


Definitely, Definitely

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Kissing you wouldn’t ‘suck’.”“High praise.”





	Definitely, Definitely

“So, the scene.” 

“The scene.” Maisie crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something, anything. When the silence just dragged on she sighed, breaking it herself.

“You know, if I went to Dan and David I’m sure they would cut the scene. It’s not like they even end up together so what does it matter if they do it or not?”

“Why would you ask them to do that?” He had the nerve to look confused, even a little crestfallen at her suggestion. “Am I—I mean, do you not want to kiss me?”

“I know you never really liked us, them, together and—.”

“‘Cause you were a kid, Maisie,” Joe interrupted.

“And I know you wouldn’t want to kiss me.”

“When did I ever say that?” Joe took a step closer to her.

“I know it’ll just be weird, you’ll be all,” she pulls a face, “and freaked out because you still see me as that kid with shaggy hair and fake blood on her face and a big crush on you.”

“I definitely, definitely don’t see you as a kid.“ Maisie rolled her eyes. “And I was flattered by your ‘big crush’ on me. Still am.”

“I know this is our job, but some things still suck to do.”

“Kissing you wouldn’t ‘suck’.”

“High praise.”

“Why are you being so difficult about this? Do you not want to kiss me?”

“If you’re fishing for a compliment, I’m not gonna bite. You own a mirror. The point is, you don’t have to lie to spare my feelings, you not wanting to kiss me isn’t the end of the world. I’m a big girl now, Joe.”

“I want to kiss you. Not because of the scene, not because of Gendry and Arya, because of you. I want you. Because, Jesus, Maisie look at you. You’re gorgeous.” Joe’s hand settled tentatively on Maisie’s hip, the other tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. His eyes were wide, begging her to believe him—then they narrowed as they fell to her parted lips.

“So kiss me then.” He did, pressing her into the wall with his body. His beard scratched, and his teeth skimmed her bottom lip. Maisie’s breath came in an excited exhale through her nose.

Definitely, definitely, then.

“Fourteen year old me is fucking buzzing right now.” 

“Let’s not talk about her,” he said, silencing her laugh with another kiss.


End file.
